


When the stars fell on Etheria

by L0sT99BA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Culture (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Catradora momnets, Crossover, Crying, Culture Shock, Curses, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Ones, First ones ture identity, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memes, Other, Post-War, Robeasts (Voltron), Sex, Slow Burn, Unusual Friendships, War, Worlds Colliding, a very slow burnd, alternative voltron season 8, fighting destiny, friendship put to the test, like a tv series, new frendships, possibly post She ra season 5, princess pressure, teaching aliens memes, universal threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0sT99BA/pseuds/L0sT99BA
Summary: The War was over. Or at least Catra thought. Peace time had begun and so the process of rebuilding Etheria. Catra has no idea how to live in peace and over one year she is still struggling with her past life and actions. Some people are not ready to forgive her yet as a new faction in Etheria is growing seeing justice done by former Horde members.The one thing making her new peace life easier is her girlfriend  Adora as they enjoy ever moment of there love with there friends. However Catra will soon start asking questions rearguard her real mother as Adora is struggling with the new peace life now that her role as She-Ra is over.After spending the best night of there lives, Catra and Adora wake up to witness stars falling form the sky as a new foe is determent to set her plan in motion on Etheria, no matter the price. A new fight beguines for not just there home, but for the Universe. The Princesses and former Horde members will see how there world became allot smaller when the so called Defender of the Universe arrives to join the fight.
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Alfor & Allura & Allura's Mother & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hordak & Shadow Weaver, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), a bit of allura/lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Purple fire

**Author's Note:**

> Do to participation in allot of projects it will take some time to start writing. The concept is done. Stay tuned for updates. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is my second language and that there will be grammar mistakes and miss pronounced words. And that this is the first time I'm doing this.
> 
> The beginning has changed do too SheRa sez 5. Elements from sez 5 will be integrated in this fic to make the story more relatable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year war the war with Horde Prime

„Oh Mara Dearie if only you could see it…“

The cherry pie was finished and Razz could picture the final product. She could already sense the sweet backed chary seducing her nose to the pleasure and sweetness of long past memories. The feeling became familiar as she could feel her old stomach crawling like an angry beast. She gazed upon it with happiness and joy reminding her of her long dead friend and every moment they spent.

“How the times have changed. You would have loved it. Etheria has been in peace for one full year.”

Razz happily turned her head for her cupboard where she looked upon a small squared box.

“No dough that you would be proud of Adora and her friends. I mean…” She giggled as she went for the box and grabbed it. “They DID SAVE THE UNIVERSE AFTER ALL!” The laughter stopped one Razz relies that the box was empty. 

Impossible.” , she said in disbelief as she brought the box closes to her right eye so she could see the emptiness. “Adora brought new spices two days ago.” She paused for a second as she grabbed her chin and started to analyse what happened the past days. In this time. “Or was it a week ago.”

“Adora said that the spice was form a distant world. She said that it was so beautiful. Lots of grass fields. Skies blue as the sea. Stars of distant worlds and galaxies in the clearest of all skies. Warm and… strange people. Or is that Etheria. Hmmmmm…Must have mix things up?” She straighten up herself as she turned as if somewhat was standing behind her. “Oh Loo-Kee how rude!” 

There was no reply, but Razz wanted to finish the debate. “You know better than anyone that Razz didn’t have company for weeks.” She stopped for a second. “Except you off course. But that is still no reason to be rude. You know that elderly people forget some things.” She turned back to the small box as she put her long index finger in it. She saw tiny sparks of purplish light as the spice sticked to her fingers. She let of an sad breath as she turned her head to the side.

“Still. Ti has been a while since Razz saw She-ra” She went her table where a mass of rubbish was accumulating. Her books, vases, potions that she doesn’t remember the use, jars, a horde soldier’s hamlet was amassing and hiding the one thing Razz was looking for. She took a depth breath as gazed with tears a picture of here and Mara’s hologram. Adora took the picture that day. She said it was a gift of thanking her for everything and that this is one of the ways to preserve Mara’s memories and deeds.

“Adora.” She whispered as she softly passed with her hands over the picture. She was smiling. And so was Mara but as a projections. “I can never repay you for what you did. You saved me and all of Etheria. And reunited me with my Mara.” She put the picture down and started to toss things aside as she pulled of another one. A picture of Adora, Swift Wind, her friends and her love. I’m happy that you finally find rest and love. Now rest my child and enjoy the gift of peace.” 

Let down another tear of joy. She couldn’t blame herself. Once the Horde was defeated the armies and clones helped to rebuild Etheria. Towers of Prime became communication centers, The Fright Zone was abandoned and the realm was given back to the Scropie and their new Queen Scoripa. Villages destroyed in the war became blossoming cities and every day new reliques of the First Ones were discovered. The Counsel of Queens was formed to unite Etheria as one planet, never to be divided by evil again.

“All of this in one year Mara.” , Razz let go of the picture as the turned back to her pie. “Adora visits rarely in peace. You should have seen her Mara. She is going to visit new world to spread magic back to the Universe. So many worlds have they seen. So many people now have hoped to set a future. But she got tired and now is resting.”

Razz snapped her fingers as she threw herself on the ground under the table. “There you are!” She found the exact small box fully closed as if it headed the universes greatest secret. She happy opened it as dusted purple spice started to sparkle covering Razzes face and glasses. She happily smiles as she stood up and started to poor spice on the pic.“See Loo-Kee!” She giggled with pride and happiness as the pie could now be finished. Ste pored the spice as if she was a cloud poring snow on the ground.

“Adora is happy if you ask Mara.” She started to talk as if Mara was behind her. “She is not She-Ra any more, but she founded a new populous. She now lives in Bright Moon with her friends.”

Razz stopped poring the spice as her thrower the pie in the oven and clapped her hands as the warm and bright fire busted out and started to bake the pie.

“Oh and she has a girlfriend now! Her childhood friend from the Horde. What was her name… Kitra? Catty? Or right Catra! She is wonderful, yet still full of scares from the past. But she will get over it I hope.” Razz sat down on the first chair that she saw and mooned tiredly to the fire.

“You could have seen them Mara. They are happy together. Always holding hands and laughing. Running around with love in their eyes. Swift Wind once told me that they sometimes spent days in bead together. They must be really tired from the exploring.”

She smiled as she remembered the last time they visited. It was a pleasure to see Adora happy. She had a special sparkle in her smile as did Catra every time they kissed. They would not stop talking, constantly finishing their sentences, kissing on the mouth or cheeks or Catra would just annoy and distract Adora with her tail. She almost cried when they failed asleep after a long berry hut on her bed.

“But her girlfriend cooks the worst food Razz ever tasted.” She rubbed of her shoulders as she leaned on the chair. “Oh well, Adora will have allot to work with her girl. Hope that they invite Razz to the wedding.” She opened her eyes as if wind busted in the hut.

“Loo-Kee not lye! You saw how they are in love! They can’t get their hands of eachother! Or tail!” She relaxed again as the flames consumed the pie.

“No more war. No more suffering. Now we call rest and life in the git that is peace.” She said in a tiresome voice. Her home was a mess but Razz loved it. Chairs were tossed, book where wide open as forks and boxes were used as bookmarks. The last of the candles were burning as the night was becoming more and more darker. This wasn’t the first time that Razz was baking pies in the middle of the night. Her days were passing fast as fast as a rushing dear. But Razz didn’t mind. She fined pleasures in the most simple of things and watch the most touching and lovable moments of other Etherians.

“Now Razz can finally rest.” She snapped her fingers as the fires stopped burning. The pie was ready, sparkling in an unnatural rainbowish light. The smell was sensual. Something Razz never had experienced in her long life.

“It’s still warm.” She hovered her old hands over the pie as the warm heat was covering her.

“Well in that case. I’ll go for a quick nap. And maybe take the pie to Adora tomorrow. She would be delighted.”

She took of her glasses and put them up the table. She lied in the bed and closed her eyes as the smell of the pie was catching up to her. She smiled in hopes for dreams of happiness and love.

But she dreamed of a nightmare.

A purple fire burst out the ground as an armada of dark and purple war ships folded in the skies raining down on Etheria.

She-Ra raised her sword and banished the corrupted light.

A purple eyes monster died by his how blood. 

A woman cries of agony screaming the name of her son. 

The sins of the past where coming.

Tyrants of Light and Darkness split the universe in half. 

Five that became one have shattered.

Green eyes will remember.

A lion roars, heard all across the universe, feared by evil and loved by good. 

Parents cries as the created sins for their children.

Bright Moon burns only to rise and burn down again. Ship’s surround it.

She-ra screams and falls.

A witch will come to Etheria to _finish what is started_ with who knights.

Lions will roar on Etheria. Thousand will die. The Universe will be covered in darkness. 

She-ra and her lovers will cry in light.

Kingdoms will fall and monsters will walk on The Heart of Etheria.

A familiar face will returned. Shadows will be lifted and the past in lights.

A mother will see her child again.

The heart of love will be shattered.

An ancient race will rise seeking justice and devastation.

Love will be put to the test.

Razz saw a horde of shadow monsters destroying Etheria. Armies of yellow eyes ancients shoot down all in their way. They are led by a black knight. The Five appear and fight monsters. They lose. Catra holds a dead Adora as both swords are in a machine powering the very end. A dragon ascends over a whit sky. Mirror’s will be shatters. A monster appears and seek forgiveness. A child walks toward it and asks why she has blood on her hands. A woman cries and then a girl.

“FOR THE HONOR OF…”

ADORA!

Razz woke up in sweet and fear. It was morning. Sunlight was piercing through the window showing of a dry purple pie. Razz felt her heart beating like it will pop up out of her body. She put on her glasses as her breath was getting more and more heavy. Her hands were shaking as if they were cut and blood was coming out. She grabbed her head as she started to cry. She felt cold and loneliness, like the world was ending again.

“No, no, no…” She said in disbelieve. A reality that might happen. A war that was going to end on Etheria. She breathed again with the images of a dead Adora in her head as more and more tires were coming out of here eyes. “If that happens... If she…” She said in shook. “We are all doomed.” 


	2. The life o peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This morning

\- Post season 5 revision -


	3. Every day

"I'm going to miss you Wild Cat!"


	4. Forgivness?

Post sez 5 reversion


End file.
